Fixed wall systems, moveable wall systems, and non-progressive wall systems are very well known in the art.
Some problems associated with fixed wall systems are the inability to displace and/or move the fixed wall systems once they are mounted; the inability to readily install pass through components (wiring, etc.) after the fixed wall systems have been mounted; and the inability to readily change aspects and features of the fixed wall systems once they are installed. Furthermore, fixed wall systems are also disadvantageous because their installation is quite lengthy. For example, for conventional gyproc walls, one must first install supporting studs, then affix gyproc panels thereto, then plaster thereon, wait for drying of the plaster, sanding subsequently and then finishing the surfaces of the gyproc walls. It is well known in the art that the mounting of such fixed wall systems usually extends over several days and requires a great deal of manual labor, which is thus very inefficient and very cost ineffective.
Some of the problems associated with moveable wall systems are that, very often, their components are over-engineered (e.g. too heavy), different and specialized tooling is required for assembling such moveable wall systems, and the moveable wall systems generally comprise various different components which are not readily interchangeable. As a result of the above-mentioned, installation of such moveable wall systems is generally quite lengthy and cumbersome. Furthermore, it is well known in the art that such moveable wall systems, by virtue of their design, offer generally very poor sound proofing, light proofing and/or vibration proofing.
Some of the problems associated with non-progressive wall systems are the inability to independently change, move, and/or alter a particular component of the non-progressive wall system without affecting the other components operatively connected to said particular component. Indeed, by virtue of their design, non-progressive wall systems generally have several components which are intricately connected to one another and thus prevent one particular component thereof from being changed, moved, and/or altered without disturbing the other components of the non-progressive wall system.
Furthermore, with several conventional wall panel systems, certain components thereof need to be anchored (penetrated, nailed, screwed, etc.) into the floor or the ceiling, which leads to substantial drawbacks, such as holes in the floor and/or corresponding carpet, damages to property, etc. Moreover, it is also known that in some jurisdictions, when components of wall panel systems are permanently affixed to the infrastructure of a building, they become the property of the building owner, which is very undesirable for the owners and/or users of such wall panel systems. It is also known that in large corporations, the different departments need to be restructured on a regular basis, therefore, leading to a frequent reorganization of office spaces, with associated inconveniences. Therefore, it would be very useful to have a prefabricated and modular wall panel construction system that could be assembled without being permanently affixed to an infrastructure of a building, and could be easily moveable and demountable, from one location to another, whether within the same building, or from one building to the next, without leaving any adverse or destructive effects behind.
Known to the Applicant are the following American documents which describe 5 different wall panel systems and accessories: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,387,389; 2,394,443; 2,822,898; 3,040,847; 3,048,882; 3,057,005; 3,057,444; 3,141,189; 3,159,866; 3,228,160; 3,234,582; 3,302,353; 3,305,983; 3,352,078; 3,363,383; 3,381,436; 3,411,252; 3,566,559; 3,585,768; 3,670,357; 3,675,382; 3,697,028; 3,722,026; 3,802,480; 3,829,930; 3,925,933; 4,027,714; 4,037,380; 4,067,165; 4,086,734; 4,103,463; 4,104,829; 4,109,429; 4,167,084; 4,263,761; 4,277,920; 4,282,631; 4,399,644; 4,449,337; 4,450,658; 4,555,880; 4,625,476; 4,640,072; 4,703,598; 4,757,657; 4,825,610; 4,873,741; 4,907,384; 4,914,880; 5,042,555; 5,056,577; 5,125,201; 5,159,793; 5,161,330; 5,207,037; 5,212,918; 5,228,254; 5,237,786; 5,379,560; 5,381,845; 5,433,046; 5,467,559; 5,491,943; 5,542,219; 5,603,192; 5,644,877; 5,644,878; 5,735,089; 5,845,363; 5,875,596; 5,881,979; 5,996,299; 6,047,508; 6,088,877; 6,094,872; 6,112,485; 6,115,968; 6,141,925; 6,167,937 B1; 6,122,871; 6,170,213 B1; 6,176,054 B1; 6,185,784 B1; 6,209,610 B1; 6,329,591 B2; 6,336,247 B1; 6,349,516 B1; 6,405,781 B2; 6,493,995 B2; 6,530,181 B1; 6,571,519 B1; 6,889,477 B1; 7,021,007 B2; 7,293,389 B2; 7,520,093 B2; 7,624,549 B2; 2002/0053166 A1; 2002/0088188 A1; 2002/0157335 A1; 2003/0014853 A1; 2004/0003556 A1; 2005/0000164 A1; 2006/0277850 A1; 2007/0017065 A1; and 2008/0202030 A1.
Known to the Applicant are also the following foreign documents: CA 2,002,674; FR 1,450,017; FR 1,526,637 and GB 2,171,135 A.
A movable and demountable wall panel system for framed wall panels, that is, substantially rectangular shaped wall panels comprising opposite top and bottom distance channels, and opposite side vertical posts, with outer covers, having been designed by the Applicant of the present case, is the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,056 B2 granted on Feb. 10, 2004, to VON HOYNINGEN HUENE et al. More particularly, this document describes a moveable and demountable wall panel system including a plurality of panels each having opposite top and bottom distance channels, opposite left and right vertical posts, a panel covering, a ceiling rail, and an articulating floor channel. The distance channels and vertical posts are affixed to one another by connecting studs in order to form a rectangular support frame of the panel. The articulating floor channel is operatively connected to a bottom portion of the rectangular support frame by left and right glide assemblies mounted into receiving channels of the left and right vertical posts respectively. The articulating floor channel is used for operatively securing the rectangular support frame of the panel to a ground surface. Each vertical post has at least one receiving lip extending along a direction substantially parallel to the vertical axis of the panel.
Despite several improvements in the field, when assembling office spaces using frameless butt-glazed wall panels, these office spaces are still built using a very old and conventional “stick-built” or “knock-down” approach. That is, one generally goes on site, takes the different measurements, including floor and/or ceiling deviations, where the office space is to be assembled, will then generally manufacture corresponding glass panels of different heights and widths in order to accommodate or compensate for these different particular deviations, and will assemble the office space in a very progressive manner, on site. By assigning each specific glass panel of different dimensions to a corresponding place where it is assigned to, and afterward adjusting positioning, height and vertical displacement of each one of said different types of glass panels in a manual manner, using a plurality of shimmies that are inserted accordingly under each of said glass panels in an attempt to have an overall uniform wall panel assembly, and compensate for possible floor and/or ceiling deviations. Obviously, this approach is not only very long, but quite cumbersome from a logistical point of view, as well as being very labor intensive, and is not very efficient when having to assemble several office spaces in large corporations.
None of the above-mentioned patents seem to disclose or even suggest a movable non-progressive mountable and demountable wall panel system which is designed to assemble “frameless” butt-glazed wall panels in a very fast, easy, convenient, proper, systematic and cost-effective manner, thereby avoiding the corresponding drawbacks of the “stick-built” approach of conventional wall panel systems.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.